Kuroppoi Taiyou no joushou
by Sorcerer333
Summary: This roughtly translates as Rise of the dark Sun. Section 9 fights Buhdist radicals. May contain mild sex if reviewers request. Never mind it already has that. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I may post some of the words here in japanese with translations, and any occurences of the syllable "ou" in this transliterated japanese is pronounced like "O" but pronounced for about twice as long. And any occurrences of "r" in japanese are in fact not english "r" but a sound like the letter "L" made by flapping the tip of the tongue downwards from just behind the upper front teeth. Japanese sentences are subject-object-verb and rarely use pronouns if they are not absolutely necessary, and Japanese has no words for "the" "a" or "an" or the word "to" as used in infinitives.

Chapter 1

He was a Budhist (probably mispelled) priest. He had followers. He lived in Tokyo. He had a plan. A plan that would make Nihon (Japan) a Theocracy. A plan that could kill many people. His name was Hakatai.

He held a meeting with his followers and said "Sensou hajimaru surutsumori." (I intend to start a war)

"Keisatsu tatakau." (We will fight the police)

"Made Nihon nishitagauteiru." (Until Japan obeys)

Later, in Tokyo.

BOOM!

A bomb had struck a local police station. Section 9 was informed at once. 


	2. Chapter 2

Outside a bar:

"C'mon, let's go." Motoko said to the man. She was about to take him to her bedroom when RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING sounded."Wait." She said. "Moshi-Moshi? (Telephone version of hello OH its you boss. I Understand. Im on my way.". She hung up the phone and told the man "Wait here or leave if you want. Eat whatever you want. I have an emergency meeting at work.". The man nodded and Motoko left.

At work: "There was a bombing at a police station just now." Said the boss.

"And we found this video.". He put the DVD into the player. It began with a man with a ski mask saying "The war has begun. We will wipe out Japan's police force.".

The tape ended.

"We must upgrade our alert and find the purpetraters. We will scan the disc for DNA.". 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: I realized there would have to be a time leap between chapter 2 and chapter 4, so I thought no harm would come if I just put the sex scene here without being told. This is rated T, so I dont think its against the rules.

Chapter 3:

While the DVD was being analyzed, Motoko returned home seeing the man still there.

They took off their clothes and the man went in and fired, and Motoko moaned loudly until it ended. They slept together.

END OF CHAPTER 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All right." the scientist announced. "The DNA seems to be that of a man named Nakete Nakawari.".

"Then," Motoko's boss said. "We had better arrest him."

At Nakete's apartment building:

Nakete's apartment building was an ordinary one, but well-maintained. The team entered the building with their camouflage on, and silently used a lockpick on Nakete's room. "Hey, who the (Dolphin chirp) are you!" Nakete shouted. "We're the cops." Motoko said smiling. She plugged into his cyberbrain and searched for the location of hostile enemy groups. Only one was found: Nakete knew of a group of rebels hiding out in the mountains that were the next, but not last step to finding the leader of the rebellion. The other cops put handcuffs on Nakete after Motoko unplugged from him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the police station recreation room:

Motoko put on her sunglasses. "Im gonna use my Jambox!" she said. (Please correct me if a jambox is not a radio)

"Oh no not the jambox!" Batou said.

The jambox was turned on and Motoko was dancing.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Batou picked up the phone. Motoko could hear him saying "Hello, what? OK." then saying "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THERE'S A SUICIDE BOMBER HEADED FOR THIS STATION!"

Everyone immedietly ran from the station and the boss ordered to bring the Tachikomas and find the terrorist group mentioned in the last chapter.

Motoko contacted the spy satellite operators to ask them for help in pinpointing the exact location of the rebels. 

They were moving in on the location they got from Nakete when BAM! The Tachikomas were firing on the humans! They had been hacked! Motoko had to literally hop on top of one and shoot it, but not without taking the chance of being shot at while she was there. Batou prepared the EMP pulse. It worked. Now what was next was an even more chaotic gun battle with humans. But that's in the next chapter... 


	6. Chapter 6

The cops were all in combat-ready mind settings.

There were snipers in position in the trees above the terrorist camp. BAM! They fired constantly. A gigantic gun battle began and the major hurled all her grenades in every direction, then used her gun.

After that battle, casualties were measured at 1000 cop deaths, and 25 injured badly.

And tomorow, the cops would hunt down the leader... 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning:

Military and police personnel were marching throught the mountains, hunting for the hideout of the terrorist rebels.Unfortunately, They found it.

Even thought the government had won, at the end of the battle seven hours later, reports said:

That casaulties were at a total of about 30,000 military and cop personnel.

The section 9 members returned home, and Motoko met the guy from chapters 2 and 3 again more than one time.

THE REALLY BLOODY END.

T 


End file.
